A Long Day
by thelala123
Summary: It's a long day for officer You and now she makes her way home to her wife. She is then interrupted with a phone call with her wife. A/N: I suck at making a summary and its a drabble.


"Thank you Watanabe san for your hard work today. I will see you tommorow." Captain Dia said. She called her Watanabe san when it comes to work and You san when it came to other stuff outside work. "Yosoro!" You said, with a salute and exited the room. She really wanted to go back home. She got into her car and headed back home with songs blaring from the radio.

You had a long day at work. She was a police officer after all. Solving cases, trying to find clues for the investigation and all that stuff. It was tiring but here was still one thing she was looking forward to. Seeing her adorable wife after work. Riko Sakurauchi, her beautiful wife who she married a few months ago. She felt blessed to be beside such a nice and good looking woman. Riko **was** a chef. She decided to leave her job and become a house wife. Though You was initially opposed to it, Riko said that it was her decision and it was totally fine with her. In the end You couldn't help but give in to her wife's when she felt didn't feel like wipping up awesome dishes for no reason she played the piano at home and composed songs for Chika's idol group sometimes if Chika begs her to do so.

You couldn't help but smile as she remembered how she met Riko. It was a investigation. Chika, You's friend had gone missing. Riko had filed a report at the police station and You coincidentally happens to lead that investigation. She had inquired Riko at the restaurant **Guilty Kiss** where Riko worked. You at that time just didn't accept those feelings she felt for the chef while doing her job. At the end of the investigation Chika was found in Hanamaru's barn for some reason and something happened to You's heart. She finally accepted she was in love with the chef(thanks to Chika). You visited Guilty Kiss as often as she could, usually to see Riko. Riko's colleagues Yoshiko and Mari happened to catch You and her intentions. With their help she was able to gain Riko's attention romantically and from then they became a couple.

"I'm back!" You said as she entered the house, taking off her shoes. "Ah, You chan, welcome back!" Riko said , making food. You hugged Riko and nuzzled into her neck and quietly said her name. "You chan, I need to make dinner." Riko said. "I missed you. Solving cases all day gets boring sometimes. All I think about is you."

"Y-You chan…"

"Anyway what's for dinner?" You asked, releasing her blushing wife to keep her gun and phone in their respective places. "Egg sandwich with slices of mikan." Riko said. "That sounds good." You rubbed her stomach. "Aren't you going to freshen up?" Riko asked her wife. "I will but before that…" You had a sinister smile on her face. Riko wondered what was she thinking of. You shoved Riko to the closest wall and gave her a kabedon. Riko's mind nearly exploded. You has done this to her before( after accidentally finding out that Riko read such doujinshi) but she couldn't help it. You leaned to her ear and whispered in a husky voice, "I need you."

Riko's face was as red as a tomato. "T-then you can have me I'm all yours." , Riko said, wrapping her hands around You's neck. You smiled before closing the space between their mouths. Sure, they had kissed a lot but they couldn't help but feel giddy and excited every time they kissed. Their bodies felt warm and nothing else seemed to matter. They didn't care what was going on around them till a sound broke them away from each other.

"Sorairo kaaten Open! Umiiro geeto Welcome! A-so-bi-ma-shou" You's phone rang from the bedroom. The two split apart from each other, their foreheads touching. "I think you should pick that up." Riko said. "Aye, aye captain!" You stepped back, gave Riko a salute before disappearing into the room. Riko smiled sweetly at the gesture.

"So who was it?" Riko asked You who came out with her car keys. " Chika chan wanted to get a ride after-you-know-what-happened."

"At least she took my advise." Riko said, remembering the incident that happened a few weeks ago. Riko went up to her wife and gave her a kiss. "Careful, alright."

"Yes ma'am. And can we continue what we were doing before after I come back."

"Of course silly." the two laughed. You gave Riko a peck on the lips before leaving. Riko knew once You came back she would not be able to sleep a wink.


End file.
